


Fix Me.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Bruce is exhausted, Bucky is broken, Bucky needs a hug, No Beta, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tony's a good bro, bucky needs steve, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Bucky doesn't always remember. But Bucky never truly forgets. He wish he could. Either completely forget or always fully remember. The state of limbo he's stuck in, just isn't pleasant.





	1. Are We Awake?

_"Mr Barnes, Mr Barnes, will you please calm down?"_

The voice was gentle, but firm, remaining in a certain distance. The sergeant pulled on the restraints around his wrists and ankles. Harder. More erratically. His heart picked up and his mind focused on finding the best way to get himself out of danger. He didn't want to cease to be again. Didn't want to be forced to become an empty shell. He'd done enough. He'd served them long enough. He couldn't forget again. Wouldn't. He needed free. He, he needed Steve.

_"BUCKY!"_

The voice, still unfamiliar called, sounding more authoritative.

_"P-please, sergent, Mr Barnes..."_

It sounded wounded now. Worried almost. Except Hydra wasn't. Not for him. Never for him. The Winter Soldier was too good. The tone though, seemed honest. And Bucky found himself stopping, laying back against the rather comfortable examination arm chair. Noticing the change, the doctor grew closer. And finally, Bucky got a good look at him. He was probably in his late forties, with curly hair, round glasses and a purple button up visible under his white blouse. Nothing like the usual. And no weapon. He almost, seemed harmless.

"Thank god." The male let out a sigh of relief and moved to untie the binds around the soldier's wrist. 

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked, with a small, uncertain voice.

"Setting you free." The man answered, running a careful thumb along the reddened wrist. He sighed softly. "Nothing that won't be gone in a few hours, I'm sure."

Bucky frowned. "Is this some sort of trap?"

The male shook his head. "You wanted out but you wouldn't let me get close enough to set you free. Now you're calmer. I can do it." He spoke, very matter of factly before moving to the ankles. He undid the restraints. Bucky instinctively got on his feet, in a fighting stance. The man heaved a deep sigh. "I won't hurt you, Mr Barnes. I'm too exhausted to get angry today." He shrugged. "Go ahead, get out."

The sergent frowned. "If I turn away, will you stab me in the back?" That made the doctor chuckle. It was a nice sound. Shaking his head to focus back on his evaluation of the situation, the soldier studied the other man's face.

Amusement passed and the doctor's face straightened. "You ask as if you'd believe my answer. Only way to find out Mr Barnes, is to walk away. I won't be taking your free will. I know far too well how that feels." The soldier nodded, believing the man for some reason. He headed toward the door of what seemed like a high tech facility and got into the corridor.


	2. Thirteen Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes back. Again. It's exhausting.

"Welcome back, Mr Barnes." At the words spoken from an unknown source, the supersoldier's eyes instinctively shot up to the ceiling. He sighed deeply.

"How long?" He asked F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"13 hours sir." Bucky chuckled humorlessly. Steve would call it progress.

Bruce exited the infirmary a few seconds after him. "Nobody was hurt." The two had agreed to always be honest with each other when it came to casualties.

"Not even Steve?"

Bruce nodded. "You just had particularly bad nightmares. He hugged you for a while. It worked a bit. Then he shifted in the bed and it got you worked up. But he managed to handle you on his own and get you here."

Bucky nodded. "Thank you, Bruce."

The good doctor sighed. "I'm not sure I really like the part I'm playing in your one of a kind therapy. You need real help and I'm not qualified. I... I want you to get better, Bucky."

The sergeant chuckled. "I know, you already told me weeks ago. You want Steve to allow himself to be happy again, that means finding the ghost in my fucking shell to bring it back to life. I know."

The scientist sighed. "Not my finest moment. But to be fair, I was hungry and cranky and I didn't know you. I just knew Steve's pain in the ass of a broken best friend."

Bucky chuckled. "What changed?"

Bruce shrugged. "Nothing. I still think you're a pain in the ass. I've just grown to care about you too. You're... You're a lot more like me than I felt comfortable admitting for a while, Buck." The use of that very nickname was sparse. A Steve only with eventual Natasha allowance kind of deals. But he'd indulge Bruce this once, seen as the other man was saying something that visibly meant a lot for him. "And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Bucky grinned right through the tenseness, owning for his messy existential crisis. "Ditto here, Doc." The two shared an exhausted, understanding glance. Bruce's lips pursing up ever so slightly but his eyes telling a whole story. In those moments, Bucky could almost see what Steve saw in the scientist. Almost. Or maybe a lot more than he felt comfortable admitting.


End file.
